Currently, website owners often post testimonials on their websites. For example, a website owner may include statements which are said to be provided by satisfied customers, as well as statements from experts, celebrities, associations, etc. These statements are testimonials—i.e., they testify as to the merits of the products or services provided by the website owner.
Testimonials are posted because they are thought to be persuasive. However, the effectiveness of testimonials is undermined by widespread scepticism about testimonials. Often, testimonials are assumed not to be genuine, and testimonials generally are not as effective as they could be, if the veracity of the testimonials could conveniently be trusted by a visitor to the website. Further problems with state of the art testimonial presentation methods Include the lack of available information concerning verification methodology of testimonials, as well as the ability to access testimonials related specifically to a company product and/or a company in general.